


A Leaking Problem

by neon_orange



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alpha Kim Mingyu, Alpha Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Jeon Wonwoo, Prostate Massage, Sensitivity, but like, lowkey, soonyoung is only here to be annoying, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_orange/pseuds/neon_orange
Summary: Wonwoo has a bit of a- leaking....problem.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 361





	A Leaking Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy I guess. Sorry for any spelling errors I’m lonely and can only read my own works like once at best lol

This- this could not be happening. 

Wonwoo was seriously debating curling up and dying in the middle of his economics class on a Monday. 

He glanced around, checking his peers’ faces, but no one seemed to notice Wonwoo’s growing scent or embarrassment. Which he guesses is a good thing, but it doesn’t do anything to stop the matter at hand. 

Wonwoo’s been having a problem. With his slick, to be exact. 

Oh god. 

Wonwoo mentally groaned. How was he getting embarrassed in his own mind? 

He set his head in his hands, thinking over any possible escape plans. There was still half of class left and the professor didn’t let students leave unless if was an emergency. 

He could text Mingyu. 

But that would mean explaining what was going on. And his- leaking. 

Wonwoo glanced to his side again. Soonyoung was sitting beside him, but the alpha seemed to be about to fall asleep. This class was boring, anyway. 

Wonwoo grabbed his phone out of his pocket, turning it on. Mingyu would get him out of the class if he needed. But he would ask why. And Wonwoo doesn’t really want to explain why. Not when he isn’t sure why ‘why’ was happening. 

Wonwoo sighed, and that’s when the alpha looked over at him. 

“Wonwoo, why do you smell like that?” Soonyoung whispered, leaning towards him and taking a sniff. 

Wonwoo flushed and pushed him away. 

“What the fuck Soonyoung?” Wonwoo asked incredulously, but Soonyoung just shrugged and looked at his ‘notes.’ The paper was blank. 

“Are you coming up on your heat or somethin’?” Soonyoung mumbled. This time the flush was definitely visible, Wonwoo could literally feel it on his ears.

“No!” He hissed, still trying to keep quiet. Wonwoo looked down at his phone, to the contact of what might be his one savior. 

“You sure? You’re a little potent.” Soonyoung waved his hand in front of his nose, and Wonwoo was considering strangling him. 

“I’m not!” Wonwoo barely whispered. A person in front of him gave him a look. Soonyoung looked down to the open phone in Wonwoo’s lap. 

“Why are you texting Mingyu? You don’t text in class.” He said matter of factly. 

“Shut up Soonyoung.” Wonwoo felt like he was going to throw up. How was he going to deal with this? He could slowly feel the panic rise up inside him. Beside him, Soonyoung’s nose scrunched up. 

“Dude, what’s wrong? Your scent literally just soured.” Wonwoo decided to fuck it. He could just avoid the questions. He could. 

Wonwoo smacked Soonyoung and typed the message. 

_ Wonwoo _

_ Hey, can you get me out of class? _

_ Sent: 1:23pm  _

_ Read: 1:24pm _

_ Mingyu _

_ what’s wrong?  _

_ Sent: 1:24pm _

_ Read: 1:24pm _

_ are you okay hyung? _

_ Sent: 1:24pm _

_ Read: 1:25pm _

_ Wonwoo _

_ Just get me out of here. _

_ Sent: 1:25 _

_ Read: 1:25 _

_ Nothing to worry about. _

_ Sent: 1:25pm _

_ Read: 1:26pm _

_ Mingyu _

_ ok _

_ Sent: 1:26pm _

_ Read: 1:26pm _

“Um......” Soonyoung trailed off, looking right at Wonwoo’s phone. 

“Mind your own business.” Wonwoo was seconds away from smacking the alpha again. It was looking really tempting. Soonyoung looked up, then smirked. 

“Oh~” 

Soonyoung yelped as he fell off his seat. 

~

Wonwoo could see the dark figure right in front of the lecture hall’s door. Okay, time. 

“Soonyoung, I need your hoodie. I’ll give it back, I swear.” Wonwoo pleaded. He was stupid today, and didn’t bring anything to cover himself in case anything happened. Not like he really thought anything was going to happen. 

“Uh- okay.” Soonyoung answered after hearing the sincerity in Wonwoo’s voice. Wonwoo really hoped the boy could pick up on the severity of the situation, without knowing what was actually going on. 

“Thanks.” Then Wonwoo hastily ripped the hoodie from Soonyoung’s grip and wrapped it around his waist, just as Mingyu knocked on the lecture hall door. 

The professor looked over frowning, but then smiled as she beheld Mingyu’s face. She waved him in. 

“Mingyu-ssi, what are you doing here?” She asked, glancing between the class and Mingyu’s frighteningly handsome face. 

“I need to take Wonwoo- um, something happened.” Mingyu shrugged, lying. The professor made eye contact with Wonwoo, all the way in the back of the class. She slowly nodded, and Wonwoo bolted up, walking as quickly as he could down the aisle and making it to Mingyu. 

Wonwoo bowed and started walking, but not without witnessing the strange look Soonyoung was giving him. 

Oh he could deal with it. 

Wonwoo dragged Mingyu by the wrist out the door, the younger’s ‘thank you’ barely making it before the door closed. 

“H-hyung! What happened?” The alpha asked, but Wonwoo didn’t answer, only letting go of his wrist, walking faster to the parking lot. 

“Nothing Mingyu-ah. Let’s just go to the car.” Wonwoo answered, but he could feel the confusion radiating off of Mingyu. 

Mingyu picked up speed, getting in front of Wonwoo and finding his car, taking his keys out. 

Wonwoo quickly opened the door, sliding himself in the passenger seat, finally taking a deep breath. Mingyu slid in beside him, pushing his keys in and starting the car. 

“Hyung, why do you smell like that?” Mingyu asked, turning towards the elder and sticking his nose in Wonwoo’s scent glands on his neck. Wonwoo blushed, gripping Mingyu’s shoulder to push him away. 

“Mingyu-ah, just drive.” Wonwoo managed, the flush not going away. Mingyu shook his head, taking another deep inhale. 

“Mingyu-“ He finally looked up, “I’ll explain later. Can you maybe take me to the doctor’s or- like the Minute Clinic.” Mingyu’s eyebrows furrowed in concern, and Wonwoo looked away. 

“Hyung-“ he started, Wonwoo cut him off.

“Wait- go home first, I need to change.” Mingyu stared at him, enough so that Wonwoo started curling in on himself slightly. He smacked the alpha’s shoulder, and it finally got him moving. 

Mingyu backed out, started leaving the campus. 

Wonwoo’s fucked. 

~

When they got to the apartment, Wonwoo quickly ran for their shared room, locking the door to get changed as fast as possible. 

He threw his pants carelessly on the floor. It’s not like Mingyu’s not going to know now. Wonwoo’s 99% sure the younger is going to force himself into the room where the professional is. 

Wonwoo sighed. He found a spare change of boxers and put those on, then finding some dark sweatpants that wouldn’t show any stains. 

When he left the room, Mingyu was standing right outside the room. Wonwoo stumbled back a little bit when the alpha caged him into a wall, head once again going towards his slick glands. Wonwoo didn’t realize his scent that was  that strong. 

“It smells like you’re in heat.” The younger mumbled, eyes wide and staring at Wonwoo. 

“I-I’m not! I would tell you that. It’s- something else. Look, I’d rather have the professional explain it, I don’t even really know what’s going on.” Wonwoo explained, hands fumbling and eyes staring straight at the ground. 

“If you’re sure hyung. We can go to that one pharmacy-clinic place.” Mingyu suggested, backing up and heading towards the door, Wonwoo trailing behind him. 

“That sounds fine.”

~

They parked at the small clinic. It was one of the many omega clinics in the city. You could go in and schedule an appointment, and they were never really busy since there were so many of them.

Wonwoo unbuckled his seat belt, opening the door. Mingyu exited as well, and took Wonwoo’s hand, squeezing it. 

“It’ll be fine Mingyu-ah. It’s probably not serious.” Wonwoo tried to relax the younger, but Mingyu just squeezed his hand again. 

“Hyung, I don’t even know what’s going on.” Mingyu answered. Way to make a person feel guilty. Wonwoo stayed silent, he’ll find out soon enough, and he’ll at least understand it better than if Wonwoo explained it. 

They entered the building and Wonwoo walked up, talking to the receptionist. 

She was able to get them in immediately, to one of the doctor’s available. They only had to wait a few minutes, Wonwoo squirming uncomfortably in his seat and Mingyu being incredibly tense. 

“Jeon Wonwoo.” 

Wonwoo stuffed his embarrassment far down inside him and got up. Who needed dignity anyway? Mingy followed and soon they were both herded into a small room. 

Wonwoo’s ears turned red at the thought threat he would have to explain what was going on in front of Mingyu. He wanted to avoid the embarrassment, but it didn’t seem like that was happening. 

“So what’s the problem Wonwoo-ssi?” The doctor asked after shaking both their hands and taking Wonwoo’s vitals. Wonwoo flushed red, looking down, only starting to talk when Mingyu’s hand rubbed his thigh. 

“Well- okay, so I’ve been having this problem recently? Like, slick is producing and I’m not in my heat.” Wonwoo rushed out in the end, and the doctor’s face contorted into understanding. Mingyu’s hand tightened on his thigh, sliding the slightest bit up. Wonwoo bit his lip. 

“This is actually quite common Wonwoo-ssi, I’m surprised it happened so late for you. When did you present?” She asked, standing up to grab a clipboard. 

“Sixteen.” 

“Yeah, that’s pretty early. It should’ve happened when you were at least eighteen.” She sighed, looking down at the papers. 

“Basically, what’s happening is that your body is preparing itself, per se,” She looked up and made eye contact with him, before sliding down to where Mingyu was sitting. “Are you mated?” She asked. 

Wonwoo blushed, “Not yet.” He answered. 

She nodded, writing something down. 

“Is your heat coming up?” She asked again. 

“Not for a couple of weeks.” Wonwoo replied, looking down to where Mingyu’s hand squeezed his thigh. 

The doctor nodded, “So yes, your body is slicking itself up, letting out pheromones to attract a potential mate for your heat. The best thing to do is participate in quite a bit of sexual activity, whether that be foreplay or penetration. If you do that enough, the slick will stop it’s preparation before your heat.” Wonwoo barely nodded, cheeks bright red. Mingyu was silent. 

“I’m having problems- with, um, leaking?” He squeaked out, and Mingyu’s hand tensed. 

“That does happen Wonwoo-ssi. I suggest getting a plug to wear when you go out, it will stop the slick from leaking onto your pants, and help your body recognize it’s full. That will help the slick stop temporarily.” The doctor was professional as ever as Wonwoo nearly had a mental breakdown. 

“Thank you doctor.” Mingyu thanked and stood, gripping Wonwoo’s wrist and pulling him off the table. She nodded and opened the door to let them out. Wonwoo bowed before she disappeared, briefly seeing the wetness he left on the seat he was sitting on. 

Oh my _god._

Wonwoo barely registered what was going on around him, Mingyu guiding him. The younger payed for everything, and before Wonwoo realized, they were sitting in the car. 

“So....” Mingyu trailed off as he started the car. 

Wonwoo groaned. 

~

“I have plugs.” 

“Why do you have plugs?” Wonwoo asked later that day, now sitting on the bed him and Mingyu shared. Mingyu shrugged but got up anyway. 

The younger opened up and box hidden away in their closet, hands fumbling around for whatever he was looking for. 

Mingyu turned and Wonwoo gasped. 

“Why is it so big?” Wonwoo asked, getting up as well. It was huge, as thick as an alpha’s knot. Mingyu smirked. 

“It’s supposed to make you full.” Mingyu answered, keeping the plug in his hand and closing the box, putting it back in the closet. 

Wonwoo flopped back onto the bed, feeling the alpha sit down next to him. 

“Do you want to put it in?” 

~

Wonwoo was currently on all fours, Mingyu’s four finger stuffed up his ass, and biting a pillow. 

Mingyu wasn’t just _putting_ the plug in, no, he was teasing. Every other thrust hestroked Wonwoo’s strangely sensitive prostate. 

“Mingyu! Hurry- ah- the fuck up!” Wonwoo barely got out, gasping and taking breaths between words. 

“But you’re so  wet hyung.” Mingyu sounded in awe. 

“All the much easier to get the stupid plug in.” Wonwoo hissed, hands fisting into the sheets. 

Mingyu slide his fingers out slowly, and Wonwoo sighed at the lack of pleasure. Then there was a blunt head at his sopping hole, and something slowly getting pushed in. 

Wonwoo grunted and squirmed back to get the plug in faster. He was prepped, he was ready! Mingyu just needed to get it the fuck inside him. 

The beginning of the plug was entered into him, and Wonwoo barely struggled. It’s when the largest part of the plug started pushing in. Wonwoo whimpered, so silent that no one should have heard it. 

Except Mingyu did. 

“Hyung?” The plug stopped, and there was a dry hand stroking his spine. 

“I-I’m fine Mingyu-a-ah.” Wonwoo yelped when the rest of the plug was suddenly pushed in. 

Oh god, he felt so _full._

His inner omega was sated, and he rolled over, away from the puddle of precum on the sheets. 

“You better not do that every fucking time or I will put it in myself.” Wonwoo muttered and Mingyu laughed, getting up to clean up the bed. 

~

Well fuck. 

How did Wonwoo not remember? 

How did _Mingyu_ not remember? 

The two were having a particularly stressful morning, both having early classes. And they _forgot_ the _plug_ .

They had developed a pretty regular routine for the past week, and the slick was genuinely letting up. Being full did help, and Mingyu immediately upped how many times a week he jumped on Wonwoo to fuck. 

But of course. 

They forgot. 

Wonwoo was in his economics class, Monday once again, and was leaking onto the seat under him. 

A lot more than usual. 

Wonwoo could feel it puddle under him, and he was desperately hoping Soonyoung wouldn’t notice with his god forsaken nose. He pulled out his phone.

_ Wonwoo _

_ Mingyu.  _

_ Sent: 1:14pm _

_ Read: 1:16pm _

_ We forgot the fucking plug. _

_ Sent: 1:15pm _

_ Read: 1:16pm _

_ Mingyu  _

_ oh _

_ Sent: 1:17pm _

_ Read: 1:17pm _

_ oh god _

_ Sent: 1:17pm _

_ Read: 1:18pm _

_ i’m coming _

_ Sent: 1:18pm _

_ Read: 1:18pm _

_ Wonwoo _

_ You better.  _

_ Sent: 1:18pm _

_ Read: 1:19pm _

“ _Plug?_ ” Soonyoung whispered. 

Wonwoo wasn’t going to let him sit in that seat anymore. 

~

Wonwoo has never been more grateful that he wore black pants in his life. 

It meant if he could leave the lecture hall fast enough no one would notice that his pants slightly glistened in the light. 

Mingyu knocked on the lecture hall door and the professor looked more confused than last week. 

“Hi, um-“ 

“Wonwoo?” 

“Y-yeah. It’s an emergency, we- really need to leave.” Mingyu hurriedly explained, and Wonwoo thought that the lie was so obvious, the professor _had_ to call it out. 

But she didn’t, only sighed and waved Wonwoo to come down. 

Wonwoo almost ran down the aisle, but stopped himself and prayed to god that no one payed too much attention to his pants. 

“Thank you.” Wonwoo said and Mingyu repeated, and then they were out the door. Mingyu was grabbing his wrist in a tight grip, dragging him down to the study rooms. 

Wonwoo had no time to question before they were both in an empty, locked study room. 

“I’m gonna fuck you.” Was all the warning Wonwoo got before his pants were being unzipped and tugged down his legs. 

“W-what?” Wonwoo asked incredulously. 

They were in _public_ . Yes, the door was locked, but that wouldn’t stop people from knocking and most definitely hearing them. 

But Mingyu didn’t answer, simply turning Wonwoo around and pinning him to the door, shoving his underwear down. 

The pheromones were crazy, almost suffocating in the dark room. His inner omega was trying to make an appearance. 

“Alph-Mingyu!” Wonwoo squeaked when a finger was suddenly in him. 

“You know better hyung.” Mingyu answered, immediately putting in a second finger. They stabbed blindly, somehow hitting Wonwoo’s prostate. 

“Alpha!” Wonwoo’s knees buckled, and Mingyu caught him by the waist, scenting his neck. 

“Good boy.” He whispered into Wonwoo’s ear. 

Wonwoo still isn’t sure how Mingyu found out the praise kink, or the whole ‘alpha’ thing, but he did. And now Wonwoo had to suffer as they were used against him. 

The two fingers stayed consistent in him for a while as the alpha’s other hand traveled down his front to grasp his cock. Wonwoo sighed, head resting on the door. He could barely move, and the pleasure was overwhelming. 

“Come on hyung, I won’t fuck you until you come once.” Mingyu whispered into open air.

“I-I’m not coming on- ah- a stud-study room’s do-or.” Wonwoo gasped when a third finger was pushed in, and that’s when Mingyu decided to go crazy at his prostate. 

Wonwoo’s prostate was swollen and more sensitive than usual. Mingyu used that to his advantage. 

Wonwoo did fall to his knees this time, Mingyu not catching him in time as the three fingers started quite literally massaging his prostate. It was as if the younger was trying to get the swelling to go down. Either way, it was way to much for Wonwoo to handle, and he was coming on the carpet. 

“Fuck!” Mingyu hissed, and picked Wonwoo up, laying him down on one ofthe tables.

“Whoever uses the room next is just going to have to deal with it.” Mingyu explained when Wonwoo shot him a glare. Mingyu had extracted his fingers earlier, and was now working on getting his own dick out. 

“Alpha~” His inner omega suddenly taking control. Wonwoo blushed when he slipped back out of its hold. Mingyu was smirking, and started to line himself up with Wonwoo’s hole. 

Wonwoo gripped the edges of the table he was on when Mingyu gave no warning, thrusting in all at once. 

“F-fuck.” Wonwoo gasped, hand coming down to grip his cock. Mingyu batted it away. 

“No coming until I say so.” Mingyu said, and Wonwoo laughed. 

“Fuck you.” Wonwoo retaliated, hand grasping his cock anyway. Mingyu raised his eyebrows, and Wonwoo felt a smack on his thigh. 

“Not until I say so.” Mingyu restated, and this time Wonwoo listened, the sting red hot, traveling up his body. 

But Wonwoo quickly grew restless. Mingyu was not fucking him hard enough, and Wonwoo was done. 

“Mingyu, if you don’t fuck me harder,  I _will_ hit you.” Wonwoo snarled, a rush of emotions coming through him. Mingyu looked surprised, but only for a second before quickly flipping Wonwoo onto his hands and knees. 

Using his goddamn height against Wonwoo, he shoved the elder’s spine down, arching his back. Wonwoo’s legs immediately followed, widening their stance and efficiently presenting him to the alpha behind him. 

Mingyu chuckled before grasping Wonwoo’s cheeks, smacking one, listening to the omega gasp. 

Mingyu entered in one thrust again, and this time the angle was that much more deeper. 

Wonwoo felt like he was going to fall off the table. Mingyu grabbed his hips, gave no warning once again, and _slammed_ .

Wonwoo lost his grip and fell, chest meeting the cold surface of the table. Mingyu’s hands were the only thing keeping him up and they were actively pulling him back to meet his hips. 

“O- _oh_ . Oh my g- _god_ . ” Wonwoo whined. Mingyu’s knot was forming and Wonwoo didn’t know if he could handle it. Mingyu only let out a dark chuckle, thrusts going from slamming to grinding right into his prostate. 

Wonwoo’s cock spurted, and he came. Wonwoo didn’t even feel the buildup, but Mingyu was not stopping, beginning the process of stuffing his knot in the elder. 

Mingyu’s hand snuck under Wonwoo’s body to grab his cock, but stopping when he felt the wetness. 

“You came again?” 

Wonwoo could only nod, eyes slipping shut, but opened when Mingyu grabbed his cock again, immediately going to the sensitive spot under the head. 

“F-fuck!” Wonwoo’s voice trailed off into a squeak. The stimulation was almost too much, especially when Mingyu finally got his knot inside, slowly grinding, panting getting louder as he neared the edge.

Mingyu suddenly froze, and let out a loud groan. Wonwoo felt the cum pumping into his ass, and moaned slightly. Mingyu didn’t stop rubbing his cock though, and Wonwoo tried to gain purchase at the feeling of cum filling him and the head of his dick getting abused became overwhelming. 

Wonwoo came again before Mingyu even stopped coming, and nearly passed out when Mingyu’s upper body collapsed on top of him. 

“We- only need like, ten minutes.” Mingyu whispered, panting hard. 

Wonwoo gave him the middle finger. 

~

Wonwoo left that study room leaking something else entirely. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if that like sucked. This particular idea has been stuck in my head so I hoped you liked it :)


End file.
